Capillum
by rozelic
Summary: [ Jean x Reader ] "Ow, fuck! You got soap in my eye!" Jean pulled a hand away from the wall to try and rub it out, even though it could probably make it worse, but you were faster, dumping a bucket of water over his head. He yelled out your name in surprise, and your only response was laughter as you filled the bucket up with the water pump again. Oh, you were enjoying this.


"For the love of-! Are you trying to scratch my scalp off?!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. The less you whine the quicker this gets done."

Jean groaned. Again.

You were both standing in the courtyard next to the water pump, Jean leaning against the closest wall with his palms, head down and squatting ever so slightly so you could have access to the incredible amount of mud that had gotten stuck in his hair from his latest squabble.

His clothes weren't faring any better, mud drying all over the front of his shirt and jacket. Jean was thankful mud didn't stain easily and could be washed out later.

Eren, who had been the one responsible for shoving Jean into the muddy puddle, had been pulled away by Levi, receiving quite the lecture about childish behaviour. Jean had been spared, though that was probably because falling face first into mud was humiliating enough. Especially since you had witnessed the entire thing from start to finish.

And here you were trying to help wash it out.

It was a thoughtful gesture, one he appreciated greatly since it was rare for anyone to show him any kindness.

He was quickly distracted by a sharp sting in the corner of his eye.

"Ow, fuck! You got soap in my eye!" Jean pulled a hand away from the wall to try and rub it out, even though it could probably make it worse, but you were faster, dumping a bucket of water over his head.

He yelled out your name in surprise, and your only response was laughter as you filled the bucket up with the water pump again.

Oh, you were clearly enjoying this.

Jean backed away from the wall, shot you a glare and stepped over towards you to shake his head like a rabid dog. You shrieked with a mixture of surprise of laughter, trying to save yourself from the inevitable splatter of water and soap remains by shielding yourself with your arms. Of course, it didn't help much.

"You ass!" You said, though your voice was far from angry. He hadn't managed to get you soaked of course, and with the midday sun your clothes would dry quickly. "Now, come on, stop being a child and let me finish. I just need to get the rest of the soap out."

"Should I remind you who started?" Jean retorted, but he obediently returned to his previous position, this time keeping his eyes closed. "You're such a brute for a girl."

"Hey, it got most of the mud out, so you should be thanking me." Your fingers start scratching at his scalp again, working on the last patch of mud that insisted on staying in place. It hurt a little, but he knew it was the only way, so Jean kept quiet. Not to mention you were helping him out of your own free will.

After a few short moments, you reached for the bucket again, though you gently poured it over his head this time instead of dumping it like you had before.

It was a soothing sensation, the flow of water and your fingers helping to work what was left of the soap out. Definitely an improvement from the incessant scratching of your fingernails.

Jean felt the beginning of a blush spread across his cheeks as you worked your way down to the back of his head. He doubted the water needed much help to get rid of soap there since most of his hair was on the top of his head, not the back. So, what were you up to back there? Your fingers lingered there, tracing patterns he couldn't figure out, almost as if you were massaging the sore skin. Since when could a soldier's hands be so… soft?

"Aaand… done! Clean as a whistle!" You said proudly, setting the bucket down and admiring your work. "Your hair at least, your clothes are another story entirely."

Jean straightened himself, hands running through his hair. Though it was still soaking wet, it had never been this clean. Then again, he'd never been so thorough with washing his hair before.

"I… uh… thanks." He murmured, still a little flustered.

You grinned at him, picking up the towel you had brought earlier before Jean could reach for it and held it up. You raised it up in a silent request, and with a flutter in his stomach Jean was only too happy to lower his head and allow you to rub it dry.

He clearly hadn't thought this through, since now your faces were only inches apart. Jean was sure his blush had deepened and spread right to the tips of his ears but it would be useless to try and hide it. You, however, seemed none the wiser, concentrating on your task and being careful not to be too rough.

With this proximity, Jean could see things he had not noticed before. Were your eyelashes always so thick? Your eyes so bright? Your lips so… ? No, no, no. Self control. He needed some self control. Remember that you two were friends and nothing more. Friends with some flirting going on every now and then, but still, friends.

Your eyes lowered to meet his own, and he could almost see the realization that flashed through them, lips curving into that mischievous little grin he had come to be so familiar with.

The towel that had been rubbing away at his head fell to his shoulders, your hands now holding the sides of his face instead, lowering his head ever so slightly to press a quick kiss to his forehead before letting go and stepping back.

"Now you're finished!" You said, quite pleased with yourself as you headed back to do whatever you were doing before this whole mess. "Don't forget to wash all that muck out of your shirt or you'll be in trouble again." You reminded before disappearing from his line of vision.

Jean pressed a hand to his forehead and bit his lip.

Well… shit.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Reupload from AO3, enjoy!


End file.
